RFID technologies are well known in the art. There is renewed interest in this technology in recent years as the benefits of wireless technology become more apparent and technological advances have made RFID more accessible. In particular, RFID technologies allow an automatic system and method for asset tracking. It is the usefulness of RFID technology in asset tracking that has fostered the most interest as companies look to more efficient means for tracking incoming and outgoing materials.
RFID systems have therefore been typically used by a supplier and associated with the physical items that are supplied. RFID systems have generally not been developed for the provision of services for these items.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide an RFID system and a method of use that is useful for the provision of a service.